The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed disclosure, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Various work environments employ robots for automating multiple repetitive and non-repetitive tasks. Different robots can be deployed to perform a range of different activities such as, but not limited to, lifting, transportation, securing, monitoring and so on. Generally, in a modular work environment, such as a construction environment, different robots are assigned to different zones to perform specific site activities. Usually, these robotic activities require continuous operator control to ensure proper function and safety of the environment.
Several methods and systems for controlling robots have been developed. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0257816A1 to Song et al., titled “Remote Control System and Method for Construction Equipment” filed Dec. 23, 2009, generally discloses a system for remotely controlling construction machines. Another example is EP Publication No. EP1632317A1 to Baba et al., titled “Robot Remote Control System” filed Jun. 12, 2003, which discloses a system for remotely controlling a robot using a public transmission system. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,120 to Song et al., titled “Robot Cleaning System Using Mobile Communication Network”, filed Mar. 18, 2002, which generally discloses a robot cleaning system. Specifically, Song describes using a mobile communication network to receive data (e.g., images or video) from a cleaning robot, and send command signal to the cleaning robot. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,338 to Daggett et al., titled “Universal Robot Control Board Configuration”, filed Jun. 21, 1988, which discloses a robot control that is arranged to enable different controls for varied types of robots to be readily assembled and packaged with use of a few standard boards (but the different boards that control different robots are d). Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,265,818 to Allport, titled “Open Architecture Command System” filed Jun. 4, 2009, which discloses a command and control system for controlling different heterogeneous robotic systems and sensors. Yet another example is Publication titled “Internet Based Robot Control Using CORBA” by Verret et al, dated December 2009 which discloses a web browser based GUI for controlling robots. Yet another example is Publication titled “Universal Robot Controller 3 (URC3)” located at URL www.used-robots.com/articles.php?tag=1961, which discloses a universal robotic programming language for controlling robots from different manufacturers. Yet another example is U.S. Publication No. 2008/0193260 to Yokokohji et al., titled “Remote Control Device”, filed May 10, 2006, which describes a remote control device for remotely controlling a robot arm.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
However, some of these above-mentioned references disclose robot control by controllers, which are butky, expensive and do not comply with the latest communication and control technologies.
In cases where the robot controllers comply with the latest communication and control technologies, (such as a scenario wherein the operators regulate such robots by implementing different control applications that reside in wireless handheld devices such as Android® Smartphones, iPhones®, iPads® and the like), it has been observed that different proprietary control applications are provided by the robot manufacturers. Such proprietary control applications are specific for the operating system of the handheld device, are limited to controlling a specific robot, and also in some cases, specific for each type of robotic function.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution that facilitates control of a robot from any location and by any operator irrespective of the type of robot; and mobile platform and operative system of the handheld device utilized by the operator.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value fatting within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.